


Expectant Joys of Daybreak

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Implied Sexual Content, Lactation, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: A sweet, smutty, and short (well, kinda) Jerza PWP oneshot. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised. Read and review!





	Expectant Joys of Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fellow FT fans, who are also avid readers! You may remember me, from such story-creation roles behind my three NaLu lemons, my one Gruvia lemon before those, and…the recently-released hockey sports drama that hasn't been updated—yet. After typing out lemon one-shots, for NaLu, Gruvia, and (more recently) Gajevy, I came to realize that I have yet to put out a similar story for the Jerza pairing. I mean, how can I honour one of my most favourite FT ships, by not typing a fanfic about those two? Anyway, what you're about to read is a short, but smutty PWP of them (as per the story description above).
> 
> On a final note, this story can be read as one that either takes place in the canon universe, OR, in a modern AU.

Heavy, lidded eyes struggled to crack open, under the bright rays of sunlight. Another moment passed, before they had finally parted away to a field of peach in front of them. There was an instance, when everything was blurry, and it was as if the world around was caught in a tremor of sorts. It all gradually subsided, alongside the feathery-like sensation that ran through his head, upon the deepened draw of a breath, followed by a complete exhale in reticence.

Slowly emerging from his slumber, the young male, in his twenties, blinked a few times. He raised his head, scanning his eyes left to right, trying to get a comprehending feel of his exact surroundings.

Propping himself up with his own elbows, he sat up completely straight, craning his head to his right. A cursory glance of the curtained window nearby had told him right away, of where he exactly found himself.

Having stretched his arms, and letting go a low, muffled yawn, the awoken figure had shivered at a slight draft that touched his damp, bare skin. His eyes shot upward at the small crack of the window, before they lowered to realize the fully-exposed nature of his torso.

Eyebrows shot high, the twenty-something male could only wonder why he woke up, bare-chested, while his hands gripped on the snowy sheets of silk.

A distinct murmur directly from his left, immediately brought his attention. Turning his head in that direction, he was caught off-guard at the sight of the occupant beside him.

The first thing he noticed was the strands of hair that streaked down the sides of her face, the tresses at the back that became bunched into a long ponytail. All of it, a deep crimson that turned into blazingly-bright scarlet, under filtered rays of the sun.

She was still in a blissful state of dormancy: although her eyes were closed shut, there was an undeniable curve of her lips which widened, from the pleasant dreams that played through in her thoughts.

Lastly, just like him, she was as revealing as he was—the bed sheets were snugly layered over her uncovered body…save for an arm that rested onto the cover.

Running a hand through his tousled azure hair, and letting it remain there, only a smirk was left plastered on his face, when he eventually came around to realize what truly transpired between the both of them.

Carefully observing the young woman sleeping on her side, the man in his 20s gathered his memories to reminisce the passionate intimacy both of them shared, the night prior. He could already recall the moans, and cries she made, as a part of their love-making, those very sounds echoing through his conscience. Then, there was that sweet, simultaneous release having overwhelmed them, towards the end that brought them into their serene doze.

This was one of those memories he had etched into the back of his mind, not wanting to let it leave from there.

His fingers moved to trace the few fringes of scarlet hair that stuck to her forehead, tips smoothly brushing against them. He parted the stray strands away from her forehead, before bringing his hand atop the side of her head.

Another quiet, delighted murmur escaped her. He returned with a stifled chuckle, grinning lightly at those sounds she made.

_'How cute,'_ he thought.

His focus then diverted to the sheen layer of sweat that covered nearly every cell of his skin, beads of it still sitting above his arms and chest.

He knew that any sort of strenuous, physical activity involving intense movement would lead to such perspiration. Whether it would be rushing around on his feet, practicing on his self-defence—or, even making love, in that matter…he was bound to be drenched with it, whenever and wherever he would be in. It was especially during a warm, mid-summer night, when they both did the deed.

Shifting around, the consensus in his mind signalled that it was imperative of him to wash the sweat off his body. Planting both feet onto the floor of their room, he was about to lift himself off the bed, when a tiny commotion reached his ears.

Turning his head back to face her, the red-headed female whimpered in her sleep, stirring her head meagrely.

He froze. Concerned, he leaned his upper-body forward to get closer to her, an eyebrow curled whilst gazing at her face.

A wince escaped her lips first, before the whisper of his name. " _Jellal…please…_ "

Said young male held a breath to himself, holding his stare intently at her uneased expression.

There was an instance of a soft gasp following those whispers, and then even more murmurings.

" _No_ …Jellal," she groggily called out in her stupor. "Please… _please don't leave me_ …"

His eyes widened, with a small gape parting his lips. It soon morphed into a gentle, genuine smile of sorts, as he understood everything he heard from her slumber.

Jellal brushed his hand across her cardinal hair to soothe her, allaying her fears.

_'I'm here, Erza,'_ he pondered self-reflectively, his gaze more compassionate. _'I'll always be here, for you.'_

Not long after, the red-headed female slowly resumed to her quiet, natural state, with that wide, cheerful smile coming back.

Drawing out a low breath, Jellal took in the satisfaction that he reined in this woman he loved for quite some time, being able to comfort her, even in sleep.

In his only article of clothing—a pair of boxers, Jellal rose right off the bed, and gingerly sauntered his way into the bathroom nearby…but, not before he gave her an endearing look in his eyes.

It was roughly a minute afterward that Erza's slumber came to an eventual halt, the scarlet-haired woman cracking open a yawn, and casually opened her eyes.

Blinking a few times, she rubbed them with her fists, before the sight of the bed's unoccupied half welcomed her.

"Eh?" She grumbled quietly, before lifting her head off the pillow, with a shortened gasp. "Jellal?"

Propping herself on one bent elbow, Erza turned around, panning her eyes to discover that she's in their own room.

She blinked again, brows raised. "Where could he be, right now?"

Her head quickly flicked to the direction towards the door leading into the bathroom, when her ears picked up the muffled, but unmistakeable pitter-patter sounds of water hitting the granite surface.

Erza stared at the polished oak entryway without a word, before a particularly-salacious thought had made her lips twist into a devilish grin, eyebrows curved in the same guise.

A stifled hum to herself, the red-headed woman lifted, and pushed away the sheets that covered her. Delicately shuffling her body around, she slid off the bed with both feet on the flooring. Standing up straight, Erza precariously waddled her way into the other room, where he happened to be.

* * *

 

The pair of dark-banded navy boxers sat inside the hampers, as its owner had reached his hand into the falling droplets of crystal-clear liquid.

Determining that the water was chilled enough to bathe comfortably, Jellal stepped onto the shower's floor, closing the frosted glass door behind him.

Satisfactory relief escaped his breath, upon taking in the sensation of the cool, refreshing droplets that streamed down on his bare skin. The usual sticky unpleasantness of sweat was now being washed away by it, lifting his senses higher from the struggles of waking up. It was a morning routine that he enjoyed, either by himself, or with his beloved.

The latter would be more apparent to him, as a familiar scarlet-haired figure snuck into the bathroom, opening the door quietly.

Right away, Jellal held back a shudder, at a sudden breeze that directed off from his right. It had made him snap his vision to that direction, only for his eyes to widen greatly.

The glass door had given way for her, such confidence exuding from her stature in front of his gaze, an arm akimbo at her hip. There was no denying that it was actually her, the very woman whom he had been together for years—long, red hair; coffee-brown irises; and, those gorgeous facial features that made him instantly recognize her.

His eyes travelled lower, to take in the full view of the rest of her body. Aside from her well-endowed chest that became certainly enlarged, size-wise, there was a much distinct difference with her other physical features. Previously, her waist was skinny, and her hips were wide. Although she retained most of her slender, voluptuous appearance, her hourglass shape had changed in the form of a swollen, curved abdomen that became rounder, as time passed onward.

The blue-haired male swallowed thickly whilst continuing to gawk at his gravid lover, unable to hide the colour of her hair that stained his cheeks.

With a single movement of such finesse from her arm, she had pulled away the fabric-covered elastic that tied her tresses into that ponytail, letting them fall into straight, voluminous strands. Her perky, melon-sized mounds took a slight hop, in doing so.

She was quite the angel, from his certain view.

A playful smile was on Erza's face, her eyes narrowed in a flirty peer into his dark-green irises. " _Good morning, Jellal_ ," was her low, but sultry whisper that greeted him.

He barely struggled to form a response, lips curved into his typical, suave smile. "M-morning, Erza…"

Jellal promptly backed himself further into the spacious stall area, when she stepped into the space. Minding her considerable midsection that protruded outward, he allowed the cardinal-haired woman to take up the front of the stall, leaving a bit more enough room for the both of them.

All the while he did, Erza closed the door behind them, and laid her fingers softly onto his collarbone—leaving her other five digits onto the side of his face.

His heart thumped against his chest loudly, skin becoming flushed, upon feeling her warmth emanating closely to him. Hands on her sides, he could sense his lover's soft breath fanning his neck, mildly tickling his nerves.

Her thumb reached over, briefly landing upon the crimson markings underneath his eye, dragging it down over his velvety skin. She smoothly caressed the side of his face, before tracing a single finger against his firm jawline. It trailed all the way to just underneath his lower lip, stopping there, as Erza held back a faint purr from her throat.

Jellal could only bear witness to her eyes fixated on his lips, and then directly onto his own pair, her large irises now intensified with a hazier brown. Following a delighted simper from the young woman, she leaned much closely towards him, raising her heels half-way.

Blood warmed up more, and rushed frenetically within his body, when he felt her pouty lips slant aggressively against his own. It began pooling down to the lower-half of his body, when he also felt her lumps of flesh flatten against his solid chest, taking in the grind of her buds that hardened in the cool air.

The kiss became languid, but fiercely passionate enough, as their lips fought over one another for dominance. A low moan broke out from the busty female, having felt his tongue clash against hers. Jellal groaned deeply, upon having the bottom-half of his lips be snagged by both her halves. The tips of their noses bumped against each other, sending reticent giggles from both, taking away whatever awkwardness they shared together.

Leaving a trail of saliva that connected between their lips, the two had pulled apart from the lip-lock, their loving gazes pointed into the eyes of the other's.

Without warning, a sneaky grin crept across her face, catching Jellal flat-footed, as Erza simply turned around to take in the shower's spray. From behind, her saturated-red hair—long and flowing into a U-shaped cut, closer to her lower-back—became soaked from the downpour, matted down against her sleek posterior.

A frown had crossed the face of her lover, having felt left behind, so that she could rinse away the excess coating of sweat that clung to every part of her body, wiping away at her arms.

That feeling was immediately replaced, when he saw the turn of her head behind, to directly face him. She beckoned him to join her, with only a simple finger curl from one side.

Taking a couple of scant paces closer to her, Jellal watched, as Erza reached her arm up to effortlessly twist the nozzle. Craning the metallic head at an upward angle, she allowed the droplets to flow down, and cover both of them with its wider streams.

The doting couple shared a harmonious breath of relaxation, as the blue-headed young adult slipped his arms past her body, wrapping them around it, just underneath her ample bosom. Erza chuckled heartily, followed with a gasping moan, finding him nuzzled against the crook of her slender neck.

His name left her lips, in a high, astonished drawl.

"Erza," he murmured into her skin, sending chills down her spine. "That was one of the best nights I've ever spent with you."

Her lips broke into a sweet smile, eyes becoming glassy at the whirlwind of emotions mainly arising from the hormones. "Yes," she confessed under her breath. "I enjoyed it so much, with you, as well…Jellal."

An amused hum was restrained by him, with the cobalt-haired male having mentally called back to her whispers moments earlier.

Tremors railed through her body, as the scarlet-haired female became aware of his breath making contact with her ear.

Jellal leaned his head closer to it. "I have to say," he mildly expressed. "You know me, more than myself. But, all I can tell you is this—I'll never leave you, by your side, anyway."

Erza stilled, trying to gather her thoughts over what he meant by that…albeit, with the difficulty of going through the storm of hormones, too.

Recomposing her thoughts, the red-head drew a thin smile. "I'm sure of that." She then opened her eyes curiously. "But, why would you mention this to me?"

Another frown crossed his lips, before they stretched to a sly curve. "I wanted to let you know," he answered softly, "after what I heard, waking up before you."

A stunned look was in her eyes, gauging his response very succinctly. She then fluttered her lips at that notion. "Now that's just being silly," Erza laughed, before continuing earnestly. "Of course, you're not going to leave me," she pointed out. "You're the father of our child."

"I understand it well," Jellal calmly breathed. "I don't want to miss anything to be with you." He skimmed his hands over to her rounded bulge below. "And our future, too."

Erza gave an elated sigh at his touch, turning her head to him, before she joined her petite hands over his larger ones.

Both were then caught amazed, when they experienced a few flutters that emerged through the swell of her midsection. There were wriggling movements from within her belly, followed by another few hollow taps that reverberated against the areas where Jellal's palms rested on.

The two of them looked on silently, in awe, as Erza repositioned her hands over the top, and right below the curved bump of her abdomen.

"Oh, Jellal," she finally hushed, tears lightly building up in the corners of her eyes, "I can feel our baby kicking…isn't that wonderful?"

His genuine smile grew wider at that. "It is, Erza," he replied in the same, quiet tone. "Looks like our child decided to wake up not long after us, huh?"

Her only response was a high-pitched snicker, with Jellal also simpering after.

Water continued to fall in broken lines, pelting the couple gently; drops of it danced around her tumescent midriff. It took another moment for their progeny to wiggle around in the confines of her womb, before gradually settling down to rest.

Lifting his eyes away from her bulge, Jellal found it from the bottom of his heart, of what he also wanted to tell her.

"I can't wait until our kid is finally born," he murmured softly into her ear. "I have no doubt that you and I will spend more time with him."

Erza tilted her head up, brows raised. "Eh?" She blinked quickly. "My next ultrasound appointment isn't until this afternoon. How do you even know if it'll be a boy?"

"Just a little hunch," he faintly grinned. "Aside from it, I'm more proud that we're actually twenty-four weeks further into this."

" _Twenty-five_ weeks," she corrected him, astutely. "I'm 25 weeks along, according to my calendar."

Jellal grumbled, turning his head away from her, with chagrin.

Yet, he knew, in his mind, it didn't take all that much longer to wait than before.

Holding back a jubilant laugh, the buxom female turned her head back to him, with that playful grin. "Silly guy."

Jellal returned her smile with his own, taking in the humour of his own blunders. Another shared kiss followed, with his lips having fought over hers, lasting no longer than a few seconds.

Parting away from her mouth, he put himself flush against her backside. Erza gasped out a moan, when she felt his stiff appendage press against her lower back.

Jellal buried his face onto her neck again, kissing deeply against her wet, smooth skin. "Erza," he purred suggestively. "You have no idea just how much I want to take you here."

His lover panted hoarsely, only to exclaim with a sharp exhale, when he ground his lengthy manhood against her back.

Splaying her hands on the tiled wall as self-support, Erza turned her head around to confront him, eyes half-lidded. " _Mm_ …again, Jellal?" She suppressed another groan, upon having felt his shaft rub against the crack that formed in-between her rotund bottom. "Even after last night?"

With one eye open, her blue-haired lover chuckled darkly. "Well, we certainly can cover _'third base'_ , for sure."

From his glimpse, her body began to loosen up, letting her lean back into him. His hands smoothed over her large bump, cupping the generous breasts above it.

Erza winced at the soreness prickling within them. " _Hey_ ," she admonished him, albeit tenderly. "You do know that these are still quite sensitive, right?"

He nodded with a frown. "I know," Jellal assured his lover. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

A weak hum of affirmation was all what she had, which was succeeded with ecstatic moans, and elevated breaths that arose from his fingers grasping all over her mounds. At the same time, he leaned his head down to stroke his tongue against the sensitive parts of her neck, earning him a yelp from his lover.

To the azure-haired male, it wasn't the first time he'd ever lay his hands on her chest—whether it was accidentally, or deliberately. They were quite soft and supple, a mix of feathery and gelatinous, when he kneaded them. What he didn't realize, until now, was how large and heavy they've gotten. Her flesh overflowed so much, it had slipped past the gaps that his fingers made. He inwardly swore of how fortunate he had to be, with such a woman like her.

" _Ah!_ " Erza cried out, when she felt his fingers roll over, and pinch her buds. "Jellal…"

She instantly gasped, upon the abrupt withdrawal of his hands from her breasts. Before she knew it, the enceinte Scarlet found herself facing directly against him again. His lips followed, connecting with hers.

Having taken her lips for the third time, Jellal broke free from the kiss, planting his lips down her neck—and onto the top of her bosom.

Her cries reached an octave above, when she felt him attack her milky globes, with just his mouth and oral muscle together. Lashing it over her darkened areolas that were nearly the size of saucers, Jellal's tongue made quick work of the puckered nipples, alternating between one and the other.

Lithe fingers fisted his cobalt locks, softened and soggy from the water. Erza lowered her head down on him, panting, and held back another ecstatic cry, when his lips closed around her nipple. Her teeth clenched, as her lover suckled away on her breast, circling the blade of his tongue around the erect bud.

Delighted hums rumbled from his throat, but then were cut short. They were hastily replaced with a stunned groan, his tongue having picked up something sweet to his senses. It had tasted watery—yet it was milk-like, at the same time. And, it was flowing from her puckered peaks.

His eyes flashed wide open, eyebrows lifted high. Erza withdrew a strong breath, and broke a bewildered peek at her lover, who had reeled his mouth away from her mound.

"J-Jellal?"

The blue-haired Fernandes was in total fascination, when he observed the viscous, whitish fluid escaping through her bare nipples. "…You're leaking."

Erza squeaked, panic starting to set in on her face. " _Eeeh?!_ Is there blood, or anything on it—?"

He shook his head firmly. "No," Jellal smacked his lips, lightly squeezing her twin peaks. "I think it's just the milk coming out."

The scarlet-haired woman whined aloud, when his mouth had hungrily attacked her nipples again. " _Ah!_ No, don't drink it, Jellal!"

Defying his lover's weak cries, he continued to press his mouth over them. Her fingers took hold of the back of his head, while he collected the drops of lacteous liquid that fell from her buds, taking in its sweet and aqueous flavour. He only parted ways from her flesh, once the drops had stopped trickling out.

Jellal didn't plan on stealing any more of their child's milk. He was already pent-up, and aroused from the way he spent his time with his lover—from the moment he saw her enter the shower.

He did, however, wanted a different taste from her, instead.

Erza took her moment to catch her breath, prior to his lips unexpectedly covering over hers. She could taste a hint of her own colostrum, through the clashing of his tongue. Taking caution, Jellal steadily moved her body to the furthest side of the stall, situating her onto a ledge that was high enough for her to perch atop comfortably.

Feet flat on the floor, and her back flat to the tiled wall behind, Erza glared at him. Her breathing hitched, at the tip of his tongue tracing her pulse. He dragged it downward, over the curve of her neck, following it up with a trail of soft kisses on her chest. Lowering himself down to his knees, he traced the tip of his tongue again, but over the rounded curve of her belly.

Reaching all the way down to the spot where he enjoyed her, the most, Jellal was enthralled at how moist she was below. It had seeped out of her engorged entrance that was underneath the patch of crimson curls. Trails of her glistening essence ran down her inner thighs, joining with the driblets of water that surrounded those nether-lips.

Erza trilled wearily at him. "J-Jellal…?" She then threw her head back, and let loose a short squeal, when she felt his fingers rub back and forth over her womanhood.

Jellal couldn't believe how warm and moist she felt to the touch, when he ran his fingers onto her folds…but, even more, upon slowly pushing a digit into them.

Another cry spilled out from her lips, with the buxom red-head grasping away at his azure locks tightly. " _Aaahn!_ Jellal…please!"

The naughty smile on his face, her lover continued to tease her, sliding two of his fingers in and out of her canal. Her body quivered, and trembled, at his ministrations that probed her insides.

It all came to the point where he quickly drew his fingers out of there—only to have both spread apart her folds, for his tongue to welcome them.

She nearly shrieked at the sudden intrusiveness from his other instrument of pleasure; his oral muscle performed on her clit, the same way it did, for her breasts.

" _Oh, God!_ " Erza hissed, tightening her grip on his head. "No, _not there!_ "

Being wary not to breathe into her opening, his tongue lashed away at her pussy, circling it around her vaginal opening. He followed up with its blade pushing in, slipping from one side to the other.

This proved to be a bit too much for the scarlet-haired woman, feeling the friction build too much within the piths of her already-sensitive body.

"Jellal!" She could barely contain her emphatic noises of bliss, being pushed to the brink. "I…I'm g-getting c-close!"

It was what he had been waiting to hear from her, since the last time they made love.

His tongue right out of her vaginal depths, Jellal seized the opportunity to lap up on the jewel of her entrance, completely sending her over the edge.

Erza bit on her lower lip as hard as she could, holding back the screech that dared to fill the entire room, nearly drawing out blood from it. Her body was rocked with such immense pleasure that overwhelmed in waves; everything stilled, with nerves convulsed from excess rapture.

Jellal could only take in the pride of having his lover succumb to her orgasm—the same as it was, from the night before, as he greedily collected the sweet, clear nectar that gushed onto his tongue.

Ragged, shaky sighs emerged from the red-head, recovering from the climax she had just reached. Eyes half-lidded, she was still able to make out her lover rising from his knees, dark-green irises poignantly fixated on her grand, lustrous ones.

He licked his lips widely, with a pleasant smile. "I have to say…you taste so damn fine, for both."

She panted, and scowled at him, half-joking in her remark. "Didn't I tell you not to be rough, down there?"

He returned with a deep, coy chuckle.

Erza paused; her face suspended in seeming blankness, with her gape the size of a diamond. Then, as if it was right on cue, she closed her eyes. Head dipped slightly, a devious hum resonated from her sealed lips.

"No matter, then," she flashed open her pupils, lips curved into an amorous smile. He was taken aback, when her hands darted to his broadened shoulders. "Because, I want to please _you_ , as well!"

Speechlessness found Jellal; his face briefly delayed in wonder, until it settled with a warm-hearted smirk. However, just when he even considered reacting, Erza spontaneously self-ascended from the ledge. Easing her up with his palms below her underarms, Jellal was greeted with her lips brazenly overtaking his own.

Possessed by the sheer forces of lust, the impassioned Scarlet was fierce in capturing his mouth. A dull groan erupted from Jellal, when he felt his lips become bruised from the force imposed upon them. Thin puffs of vapour emerged in the air, originating from their warm breaths cutting through the brisk atmosphere.

The intense nature of their canoodling had beguiled Jellal so much; he was unaware that his paramour had half-consciously motioned themselves towards the back wall of the shower. He inhaled sharply at the frigid surface of tiles that his hind pressed flatly against, shooting through his spine.

Wrenching away from his mouth, Erza performed the same teasing touches her lover did, from earlier. A captivated gasp was forced from his gape, when she dipped her tongue's tip onto his pulse. It was accompanied with a trail of light kisses down to his sternum, before continuing even further in that direction.

Sinking to her knees, the parous female lavished his sculpted abdominals with ardent smacks, leaving him breathless. Her eyes then subsequently fell to the very part of his body that left her jaw hanging ajar.

His phallus unashamedly stood tall, in her perspective, its shaft rising above the cerulean thatch on its base, at an ascending angle. Jellal focused his sights down at the gorgeous woman below, waiting with great anticipation at her next move.

It didn't take any longer than the second that followed, when her hands drifted over to firmly grasp around his length. Despite being down on her knees, Erza's ears could pick up a muffled grunt from him, above.

Eyelids drooping down, his vision remained on the lustful woman, breathing picking up from her sleek hands sliding all over his cock.

Disbelief painted her countenance, at how thick and muscular he was. It was difficult for her, to think that it was the same innervation of thick and muscular felt directly from him, in that one night. Her face flushed somewhat, at the thought.

Her attention was promptly diverted, to the small bead of clear fluid that emerged from the opening of his tip. The viscous bead of pre-cum then fell from that point, hanging down partially from the tip.

Running her tongue against her own lips, one end to the other, Erza leaned her head more closely. Her tongue parted out to gather the pearly fluid, not minding the mild bitterness that struck her senses. She gently lapped it up, all the way to his tip, where she then gave it a timid kiss.

Jellal suppressed a hiss, when she did, leaving an eye open on her.

Pulling back an inch apart, the aroused Scarlet blinked at his erect phallus, giving it a delicate stroke—earning her a choked gasp, from the man she loves.

This followed, with her mouth opening up into a wider _'O'_ , enveloping the bulbous head entirely around her lips.

Jellal growled, and gnashed his teeth, at how tight her lips surrounded the sensitive head of his manhood. His body quaked with tinges and tingles passing through, when she suckled onto it, her tongue curved to cover its underside. Whilst doing so, one of her free hands rested on his inner thigh; the other one had flattened mildly against his testes.

"Yes," he hummed approvingly. "That's it, Erza…more…"

Hazy-brown irises elevated towards him, his significant other had narrowed them provocatively. She focused back to his phallus, before making her advance on it.

Gliding her lips further, as much as her gestating body would allow, Erza took more of him in her oral cavern, by the inch. She stopped a little past halfway, mentally reaching her limit. Sliding her mouth in the opposite direction, leaving just the head within her cavern, the red-head exactly repeated those motions sluggishly.

Her head came to an abrupt halt, when she felt a pair of his large hands reside at the back of her head, fingers clutching lightly on those cardinal tresses.

Erza looked up to find her lover staring lovingly at her, with heavy eyes.

" _Keep going_ ," was the husky whisper from his breath.

Returning his loving eyes, with ones gleaming in affection, she resumed her oral movements around him. Pupils shut, Jellal leaned back against the wall, low moans in between his shaky gasps.

His fingers combing through her satiny locks, Erza pumped her orifice back and forth over his thickened shaft, incrementally increasing her pace. Aside from wrapping her tongue around its sides—her indulgent groans vibrating throughout her mouth, in conjunction with her fingers continually grazing his testes, had added to the mounting levels of his pleasure.

"That's it," Jellal gasped hoarsely, keeping a firm grip on her head. "Keep going, Erza…I'm almost there!"

The crimson-haired female sighed at how her lips ached, intensifying the force of them that surrounded his phallus. Hollowing out her cheeks, Erza learned to breathe through her nose, as she suctioned all over him securely.

Her lover cursed at the sharp tingling at the base of his spine, thrusting his hips towards her.

" _Fuck!_ " The bluish-haired male tilted his head up, now grappling onto her scarlet strands. " _I'm c-coming, Erza! I-I'm…!_ "

It took a few more forceful bowings of her head, with the help of his thrusts, before Jellal could even find the zenith of his bliss. A guttural moan through his clenched teeth was indicative of such, the profound sense of relief overpowering every single nerve of his body.

Erza gasped, and groaned, upon taking in the globs of thick, sticky fluid that entered her mouth. Amidst its bitterness that dominated its sweetness, her enhanced senses picked up the strong hint of musk that belonged to him. Slowing down the movements of her head, she quickly took in the pungent fluid that came in spurts.

The back of Jellal's head slumped against the tiled wall, with a mild thump, followed by his upper back. Panting heavily, his grip on her hair loosened, as soon as her head slowed to a complete stop. Unwound in his recovery from orgasm, his eyes were trained back down at the beautiful woman, who had just finished fellating him.

Lips prickling from clamping on for too long, Erza carefully widened out her orifice, and retreat it away from his phallus. There was a sticky string, or two, of iridescent-white that connected between the head of his cock, and the blade of her tongue that stuck out, which eventually broke apart.

Gathering the last glob of his seminal fluid onto her oral muscle, the wanton Scarlet sent it down her throat, with a satisfied gulp.

A modestly-content smile graced his lips, delight in his eyes. Jellal then flickered his oculars closed, his face contorted to that same pleasure, when he felt her tongue come across his shaft again.

Much like a feline after its milk, Erza had craved for his semen. Seeing as there were still some strings of that thick, sticky fluid left around his cock, she decided to clean him up, anyway. Hand around his base, the crimson beauty had swept her tongue up and down the sides of his staff, collecting whatever bits of cum that were left over.

Relishing the taste of the fluid, Erza downed it, in one go. Her airy sigh of complete satisfaction followed afterward, sliding the tip of her tongue against her lips.

"Hmmm," the ruby-haired female purred, licking the tips of her fingers. "I have to tell you, Jellal…you also taste so damn good, too."

Said person of cobalt hair had smirked, and gave an amused chuckle. Erza shortly joined in on his laughter, as Jellal helped her right onto her feet. Their lips sealed against one another's, yet again—but, more slowly, and fondly.

Breaking up the kiss, Jellal held her closer to him, as much as her swollen bulge would allow. "Well," he started, with his smile increasingly coy. "We can still go for another round, here, if you want."

Her hands settled on his shoulders, Erza simpered teasingly at his suggestion. "I would like to, Jellal," she moved a finger to rest it on his chin. "But, maybe it can wait, until after I have my appointment."

He responded with a simple nod of his head—still smiling, at the fact that she won't refuse the offer, the next time they shared a bath with each other.

"For now, 'though," she continued, with a cheery hum, "I think we should probably clean ourselves up, first, ne?"

Jellal agreed with a firm grunt.

The rest of their time spent in the shower, was exactly that: cleansing themselves thoroughly.

Retrieving a large, cylindrical bottle from a recessed shelf nearby, Jellal opted to clean her, first. Flipping the cap open, the bluish-haired male squeezed the container to pour out a dollop of liquid soap in his hand. The aromatic scent of strawberry filled the space, as he applied the soap onto her back, Erza humming happily at its soothing effects. Pouring more of it into his hands, Jellal fought the urge to take her again, when he slathered the foaming cleanser all over her front. He started from her bountiful breasts, all the way down to her curved abdomen (which earned them a few soft kicks, from their child developing within).

Erza proceeded to have her turn cleaning him, if only to feel every single bit of his rock-hard muscles, and rigid back, while putting on the liquescent body wash for him.

Finally capping it all off, Jellal brought out the shampoo bottle that was her usual favourite—which, unsurprisingly, was also strawberry-scented. Regardless, it was one of the proclivities that Jellal came to enjoy: working his fingers through the long, sleek strands of hair…vivid with the colour that graced her last name.

Likewise, said scarlet-haired female also revelled in brushing her fingers against his cerulean locks, when it came to washing his hair.

Following one more intimate kiss under the sprinkling drops of water, the taps were turned off, leaving only a few beads dripping down from the shower head.

Swinging open the glass door, the couple emerged from the stall, relaxed and refreshed. Finding their bathrobes, Jellal took the opportunity to help brush her untamed hair. Both headed back into their room to change into their usual attire, with Erza slipping on one of her maternity dresses.

They concluded by kicking off the remainder of the morning, Jellal leading his pregnant wife out of their room, by the hand. They headed downstairs, and into their kitchen—where he could prepare one of his magical breakfasts for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow…I didn't think this was going to be a bit longer, than what I originally expected!
> 
> Although, to be quite honest with you, this story wasn't actually one of the ones I planned on making. The idea for it came right out of the blue, one day—and, so, I ran with it, typing it out, just to see how it all went. I guess that's what really happens, when your imagination runs wild enough, it makes you want to act upon with whatever it throws at you.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Jerza lemon one-shot! Again, it's definitely one of my favourite pairings from FT. I feel that if they truly were in a romantic relationship, both of them would be as equally dominant to the other—Erza would have the slight edge, however. xD
> 
> I'm just not sure if I portrayed both their characters well, in this story, much like how they are in the manga. I don't know; maybe you can let me know, in the comments!
> 
> Aside from leaving a comment…if you liked this one-shot, you can also put it on your favourites list, too! Thanks for reading, and, as always—stay tuned for more!


End file.
